disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie's Aloha Holidays
'''Jessie's Aloha Holidays '''is the 5th episode of Season 5 also the 103rd episode overall. Summery It's Christmas time in New York and Morgan and Christina pay a visit to Jessie and the kids for the Christmas spirit. Plot (Kevin Chamberlin): (Jessie was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One evening at the apartment it was quiet as everyone was getting ready for Christmas Jessie and the Ross kids were making the tree and setting up the other stuff. This is gonna be a great Christmas this year said Jessie. Indeed Jessie this Christmas will be great when we have Mrs Mommy and Mr Daddy home with us said Ravi. I can't wait to see mom and dad too Chubby the bear is very excited to see them said Zuri. Well Bertram is out of town for this Christmas so that means we need to celebrate Christmas and make the food ourselves said Jessie. Any reason why would he bail out on us asked Emma? Well he is scared that more people will come and remember what happened with Ravi's invention last time asked Jessie? Yes we remember that said Zuri. Well it was Luke's fault for messing it up said Ravi. Hey you wanted to play with them science geek said Luke. Luke and Ravi started to fight as they grabbed each other and Jessie managed to stop them from fighting. HEY HEY HEY HEY STOP screamed Jessie as she pulled them apart thanks to Zuri and Emma. Listen kids alright we have to try to can get along this Christmas said Jessie. Yes and this time I hope that nothing bad will happen like what happened before said Emma. Hey it was really Zuri and Teddy's fault for stealing that Reindeer said Luke. Hey I wanted to have a Reindeer said Zuri. Yes but you didn't need to steal that deer said Luke. Luke Zuri stop we need to have a great Christmas this year said Emma. Well how do you think Christmas should celebrated as asked Zuri? Well were a huge family and mom and dad wouldn't want to see all of the fighting said Emma. Well tomorrow is Christmas morning and we are also having a huge family feast later on tomorrow said Jessie. Well glad that Bertram isn't gonna be here cooking the food because we would be dying from food made by him said Luke. Yea I agree said Zuri. Me too but he does make good food sometimes said Ravi. Ravi have you ever seen him make something good asked Luke? Never said Ravi. Ok kids lets just get this stuff ready and go to bed because tomorrow is Christmas and Santa will bring me toys said Zuri. Zuri do you still think Santa is real you are a teenager said Luke. Yes and Chubby the bear is hoping to get some toys from Santa too said Zuri. Well I just wanna tell you right now he is not real ok said Luke. Look kids stop now since everything is up lets all watch some movies and get ready for bed said Jessie. Oh can we watch a movie that has kissing involved asked Luke? Let me think about it NO said Jessie. Anyways let's go kids said Jessie and soon they all went to watch a movie. Later that night the movie was over and soon everyone was tired and they all went to sleep as Luke had to use the chair as usual after what happened in the previous episode he still didn't like it. The next morning everyone woke up and there was a lot of gifts under the tree and everyone was waking up and of course everyone had to wait on poor Luke. Come on why do we have to wait for Luke to get down here asked Zuri? Yea it's not our fault that he's old and needs a chair said Emma. I am not old now stop saying that said Luke. Well anyways your down here now and now we can open the gifts with your parents here too said Jessie as Morgan and Christina came in from the elevator and they ran to hug the kids. MOM, DAD, screamed the kids. Oh we miss you guys said Morgan. We miss you too welcome back home so hows Hollywood going asked Jessie? It is going good we are looking for famous actors and its taking time but its getting there said Christina. Mom I know you and dad see that chair on the stairs and before you ask said Luke but he was interrupted. Honey we already know said Christina. Jessie told us said Morgan as Luke looked at Jessie and was shocked mad. Jessie why must you tell mom and dad I AIN'T GETTING OLD screamed Luke!!!!!!!. Luke stop you need that chair and your having it ok we don't care the doctor said you need it said Jessie. I am so sorry Morgan and Christina he's been acting like this since we got that chair for him yesterday said Jessie. Well don't worry kids everyone go open your gifts right now said Morgan. As everyone went to open their gifts Jessie and Morgan along with Christina were watching and they said to everyone who was reading this A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. The End Trivia * Despite being credited Kevin Chamberlin (Bertram) does not appear. * First and only appearance of Morgan and Christina Ross in Season 5. * This is a Christmas themed episode.